A Blind Twist
by Ina Beana
Summary: A twist on the way that Bella and Edward get together and their life...Scratch that! Bella and Edward meet on a Double Blind Date. Edward's First Impression of Charlie is...in a pink tutu? L8tr on...a mysterious creature roars...& it isn't a werewolf!
1. Chapter Uno

**Summary: This is a new, twisted way on the meeting and furthermore life of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.**

**Disclaimer: I am a regular person and have _NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER_ of Stephanie Meyer's characters. TYFYT.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

"Come on, it'll be fine!! You look great!"

I sighed. She just _wouldn't _let me out of it! I was going on a double blind date with Jessica, a decision I already regretted _very _much. It turns out that Jessica hadn't even come up with the idea! Instead, she had gotten a call from some "hot sounding" guy who had asked if she would go on a blind date with him. She said yes, what a surprise, and then the guy said that she would have to bring a friend to "go with his friend". Once again, she said 'OF COURSE!' And thus, I had been dragged into this whole, confusing mess. Now, we just had pulled up at the restaurant; it was Italian.

"I will rue the day that I said 'yes' to going on a double blind date with you Jessica!" I hissed at her.

"Oh come _on!!_ They're probably from school if they knew _my_ number. So just _chillax!_"

I groaned. Why did she have to be so 'into' herself? We walked into the restaurant, or in Jess's case _strutted_ into the restaurant. Looking around I already didn't like the place. It looked like a restaurant _from a freaking movie!! _There were 200 dollar candles on the beautiful 400 dollar tables complete with the four 300 dollar worth freaking _chairs!!_ I mean, who cares! I sighed, causing me to receive a glare from 'Princess Jessica'. I took another look at my surroundings, this time scanning for emergency exits. Oh no. There were none! I groaned; this was going to be a _very_ long date.

"It's Jessica and Bella," I came back to reality as Jessica told the waiter our names.

"Ah," he replied. "You are seated over here." He led us through a maze of tables to a certain one with roses set up elegantly in the middle.

"OMG! That is _sooo_ romantic!" Jessica sighed dreamily.

"Would you like some red wine? It's the special," the waiter asked us.

"Yes, please," Jessica said. For once there was no squeling.

"No thank you, I'll just have some coke" I muttered. I wasn't one for alcohol.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter left us.

"Let's sit across from eachother," Jessica said.

" Sure, whatever."

Just after I sat down, Jessica squealed yet again. "OH MY GOD! They are so hawt! Ooh, I hope the one with the red tee is mine! Wait, that's… no, I'm hallucinating. Is that EDWARD CULLEN?! And…oh. There's Mike Newton. Sorry, you got Mike, Bella."

I turned in my seat and, sure enough, there was Mike Newton and Edward Cullen. I sighed. Why did Mike keep on trying to hook up with me? Well, Jess got quite lucky. I mean, it's EDWARD CULLEN! Once again, I sighed. This time though, it was a depressed sigh. I was thinking about how this could all get awkward…_real fast!_

"Hello, ladies," Mike said coming up to us.

"Hi Mike…oh! Hi Edward!" Jess said. "So, how are we paired up?"

"Well—" Mike started, but Edward cut in.

"I was thinking me and Bella, Mike and Jessica."

Jess looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, did you say me and…Mike?"

Edward nodded. By now, Jess was starting to get quite glossy eyes, I decided to come to her 'rescue'.

"Sorry, but would you mind if Jess and I had a quick 'girl meeting'" I said.

"Uh…sure" both Mike and Edward muttered.

I took Jess's hand, and rushed her off to the bathroom. The second the door closed behind us, she started bawling.

"Shh…it's alright. Everything's goin' to be fine" I whispered in her ear.

"N-no it's n-not," she managed to say. " I wanted E-Edward, but I got Mike!!"

"Maybe…" I started, I _really _didn't want to do this, but here goes. "…I can ask for Mike."

"Well, I don't know," Jess was thinking about it. "maybe Mike isn't _that_ bad. Plus, maybe Edward will see how wonderful I am compared to you and…YEAH! That's a good idea! Come on, let's get back out there!" By now her face was back to the normal color, and so she dragged me back out to the table. Jess sat next to Mike, and Edward took my hand and seated me next to him. I smiled timidly, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. This caused Edward to flash me a dazzling crooked smile. It made me have to look away and concentrate on breathing. I heard Edward chuckle next to me, which made me blush two shades darker. I looked up to see a menu being waved in my face.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered.

"It's okay. Anyways, my name is Drake and I will be your server today. I see the two young ladies have their drinks already, so what may I get you gentleman?" Drake, the waiter, was about my age. He had brown hair on the verge of black, and his left ear had a ring in it. He wore a tux like all the other waiters, which had the restaurant name embroidered on it. Also, he was tall! I probably only came to his shoulder. By the time I had finished noticing his appearance, I saw that he was _staring right at me!_ Beside me, Edward cleared his throat. Drake snapped back to reality, blushed and went off to get the other drinks, which Mike and Edward had, apparently, already ordered.

"That was funnn-IE! He was staring at Bella goin' 'uh huh…yup. Yeah I heard you…oh!' It's like he was star-struck!" Jess was giggling like she had asthma or somethin' across the table.

I took advantage of how Edward was just sitting there, looking at Mike to see what he looked like. Edward just had a red t-shirt on, but on him it looked like the most fashionable thing to wear in the world! He also had on jeans that weren't too tight or too baggy, along with normal tennis shoes. His hair was the norm, loose. He probably didn't have to even comb it because it looked so natural. Just then, I snapped out of my 'analysis' to see Edward smiling that angelic smile I was already claiming as my favorite; the crooked smile.

"So, Bella, do you do any sports?" Edward asked me, still dazzling me with his smile.

"W-what?"

"Sports, you play any?" his smile faded just enough to allow me my reflexive breathing and plenty of concentration so I could answer.

"NO WAY! I'd kill everyone on the team. They'd, like, be at home with broken arms, legs and noses while I would be out on the tennis court, lettin' every ball fly past me!"

He chuckled. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I sometimes read. Mainly _Wuthering Heights_. I also love to go on walks through the woods and down the beach, anyplace with a beautiful view." Wow. I never told anyone _any_ of that stuff. "What do you do in _your_ spare time Edward?"

"Well, I—" he was cut off by Mr.Star-struck coming back with the drinks.

"Here you are, so may I take your orders?" He stared at me like he had done before. I felt the slightest of blushes coming on. Why oh why do I _always_ blush?

"Well," Jess was a little ticked off." _I'll_ have the Spaghetti Bolognese"

"Me too," Mike added.

"Okay," Star-struck muttered as he wrote it down. "Two Spaghetti Bolognese. And you two?" Once again, his gaze had come to rest on me.

"Well," I started, when suddenly Edward leaned in _really _close and whispered in my ear:

"I hear that their lasagna is completely amazing"

I swallowed quite loudly, as he had not yet moved.

"I'll have the lasagna."

"Same for me," and with that, Edward straightened up.

Drake Star-struck's face had turned a dangerous-looking color of red. _Wow _I thought _someone doesn't like to have stuff done in his face. They should replace him for someone who can take a little rattling._ I giggled; it was all quite funny. Then, a squealing voice went:

"_This is my favorite song!!_ Come on Mike! Let's dance," Jess got up and started swaying her body. Odd enough, for an Italian restaurant, the song was _Buttons _by _The Pussycat Dolls_. Mike got up and raised his eyebrows up twice at Edward. I had to suppress the laughter bubbling up inside me.

"Wow, this is…interesting," I managed to say that before Edward turned and said:

"Would you like to dance?"

"Er, no thank you. I just do NOT dance."

"Very well," He said, no disappointment in his voice. "More time to get to know each other better then. So, I like to play the piano."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can play for you once."

"I'd LOVE that. Oh! Look there's a piano! Come on!"

I took Edward's hand and dragged him over to the piano.

"Uhh, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ we can use this piano?"

"HA! Who cares, just play. If anyone comes over, I'll tell them to go bugger off!"

He smiled at me timidly, and then began to play…

* * *

**Okay, PLEASE review!! I need to know how bad this story is. The button is **_**only **_**right here!! Please just drop a Yay or a Nay to continue or not. THNX!! **


	2. Chapter Dos

Okay, before I start the chapter, I would like to say that I got _**ONE**_ vote on my poll.

**Okay, before I start the chapter, I would like to say that I got **_**one**_** vote on my poll. I think that this is not a great thing. But, oh well. We shall choose the suggestion that a.k.a the only one voted for; (P.S. I thought that one was the best) And so, I wrote this using my spare time in English and Math, so here yall go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am a regular person and have _NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER_ of Stephanie Meyer's characters. TYFYT.**

* * *

…his playing filled the room. I could feel my jaw drop to the floor. It was better than Mozart! He played for a good 5 minutes, pure, beautiful music. And then, it gently came to a stop.

"So," Edward said. "What did you think?"

"Wow," I whispered.

"There's still some problem spots but,— "

"Problems? That was beautiful! There were no problems!"

"Well, uh…thanks," he muttered and looked away.

"Come on, let's get to eating! The _completely_ amazing lasagna has arrived," he looked at me and I wiggled my eyebrows. That sent him over the edge, he started laughing. Of course, I just started laughing by watching him laugh. Suddenly, while laughing, I saw Mike looking at me, red-faced, while leading Jess back to the table. Edward had stopped laughing to see what I was looking at. He chuckled.

"Someone's jealous. Well, he had his chance. Come on, let's check out the _amazing_ lasagna." He led me back to the table, all the while still giggling. As we sat down, I glanced at Mike to see some sort of determination in his eyes. _Uh oh_ I thought _he's up to something_. Drake came in with our food, and then simply left.

"I think that he's fed up with us," I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled, and nodded pointedly at my lasagna. "Go on, you first."

"Oh, so if it's poisonous then I'll die while you live to tell the tale? Is that how it is?" I pretended to be furious. Obviously, I was pretty convincing.

He looked back at me, utterly shocked at my 'outburst'. "I-I… didn't mean to…toupsetyouBella!! Here, I'll try it first if that'll make you feel better!" He began to eat his lasagna.

I laughed, "I got you _good_ Edward Cullen…I got you _good_!!" I smiled.

He smirked at me. "Oh, well then…why don't you take the first bite then tricky little _Ms. Swan_…" He held out his fork to me. At first, I looked at him to check that he was _ok._ Then, I leaned forward and ate the lasagna off of his fork. I rolled my eyes while leaning back into my seat.

"That is heavenly," I said.

Edward chuckled. I then took up my own fork, and just as I was going to take a bite of my lasagna…

_PLOP!!_

The _ENTIRE_ plate of lasagna was _on my face!!_ I heard laughing from across the table as I removed the plate from my face and wiped off my eyes. Jess was in hysterics while Mike was still looking shocked. I heard something like a deep growl come from the seat next to me. I turned to see Edward _with black eyes and baring his teeth at Jess!!_ At first, it scared me. But then, for some reason his reaction reassured me. So, I picked up Jess's plate of Spaghetti Bolognese, and _slapped it in her face!_ Immediately, her laughter stopped. She slowly removed the plate. By now, both of us were fuming and covered in food. Mike tried to comfort Jess. But she lost it and screamed:

"BLOODY MURDER BELLA!!"

"THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, JESS!!"

Meanwhile, Mike was starting a new food fight with Edward. And so, Edward, Mike, Jess and I were all covered in food, screaming at each other:

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR…"

"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR THROWING THAT AT…"

"HOW DARE YOU…YOU...YOU TRAITOR! "

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? "

By now, we had the whole table barren of all objects which could create a mess and upset a human being when thrown. The manager was now screaming at us:

"GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT, YOU TEENAGE IMBECILES!!"

Gentleman that he is, Edward asked for the bill.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!!"

We ran out of the restaurant, and just to our luck, it was midnight and pouring rain.

"Do you all want to go to a hotel because we're 2 hours from Forks, and so it's too late to drive there," Edward asked.

"Sure," we all agreed.

And so, we all drove around for **_5 freaking hours_** looking for some **_stupid RETARDED _**hotel. The final result was: BIG BOB'S WHITE TRASH HOTEL. It came with: cockroaches, broken showers, a **_hole_** in the floor for the toilet and an ugly bed. Best of all, there was only one room left, so **_we ALL_** had to share it. We all got into the room, and so the fun began...

* * *

**VOILA!! Shorter than the 1st but I guess that it's pretty much average. Now, if I don't get any reviews, I shall _NOT_ be a happy camper (or in this case a happy untalented writer) CU!**


	3. Chapter Tres

**Okay, I hope that this chapter will turn out okay, but I'll just do my best. Enjoy! :0)**

**Disclaimer: I am a regular person and have NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER of Stephanie Meyer's characters. TYFYT.**

… we were all real tired so we just decided to crash for the night.

"Ugh! This place_ sucks!!_" I sighed, Jess was complaining…_again._

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled at her for the twenty fifth time.

"YOU CAN SHUT _YOUR_ MOUTH EDWARD!" I covered my head with my pillow, Mike was yelling at Edward to shut up and so that means right about now…

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SNUGGLE UP WITH JESS AND SHUT YOUR OWN PIE HOLE!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD!!" This time it was Jess yelling. Lord, I will never get any sleep like this. I smirked as an evil scheme unfolded in my head. Well, it wasn't evil. I guess it was simply a little test.

"Edward," I whispered, just loud enough so that only he could here me. He turned his head to look at me (he was lying down two feet away from me. Across the room were Jess and Mike, also two feet apart.), and I smiled what I hope was a stunning smile. "Can you end all the yelling for me? I'd love to get some sleep." I stretched and yawned to emphasize my point. It worked.

"Yeah, me too." He gave me that dazzling smile that left me struggling to breathe.

So, there was finally silence since Edward had stopped jeering at Jess and Mike, thus shutting them up. And so we all lay there, no covers pillows or pjs. The rain, rhythmatically beating on the window when…

_Click_

"OWWWWWWW!!"

It was Mike. Apparently, he had just set off a mouse trap with his finger.

"WHAT THE HELL…EDWARD!!"

That was when I noticed the silently shaking figure lying two feet away from me.

"**JUST GET BACK TO SLEEP!!"** Jess yelled. Amazingly, we all did as she said, but each and every one of us knew that it wasn't going to end there. I closed my eyes for 20 minutes when.

_Poof!_

"DANG FLABBIT…MIKE!!"

I felt something like powder, sprinkle onto my face. When I looked at Edward, he was covered in what looked like powder from chalk!

"GROW UP MIKE!!"

"GET A LIFE EDWARD!!"

Through the whole night, I had decided not to speak a word. By now, I was quite ticked off.

"CAN'T YOU BOTH JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHES AND GET TO SLEEP!? I AM SICK OF ALL THIS EVEN THOUGH IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN GOING ON ALL THAT LONG!!" I yelled at them. Obviously, my point got across for the rest of the night. Thankfully allowing the four of us to get some sleep.

_The Next Morning_

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!!_

I woke up screaming from the loud noise. Also, I took notice that I was _covered in paint!!_ Yet, across the room, Mike and Jess were covered in _shaving cream_. I giggled. We were all being so immature. Next to me, Edward saw how I was giggling.

"Bella, would you like me to drive you home? That is…after you and I get a shower, and maybe some new clothes."

"Shower, then new clothes." I replied.

Mike and Jess were giggling along with us, and soon enough, we were all laughing uncontrollably. Mike and Jess showered first. Then it was me, and after I showered Edward went. All four of us signed out of Bob's hotel, and ran off to find the mall we passed by last night, and get some new clothes and breakfast (we decided to not take a car since we were only a block away from the mall.) When we arrived at the mall, we got many funny looks because of all the paint and shaving cream on our clothes. Jess and Mike went off to Abercrombie and Fitch, while Edward and I went to American Eagle. An hour later, we all met up at a café inside the mall, and finally had some breakfast.

"So, where did you guys get the paint, shaving cream, mouse trap and that sort of chalk bomb stuff?" Jess asked both Edward and Mike.

"Well, Mike started—"

"To make a long story short," Edward stated. "We both are pretty much pranksters." For some odd reason, Edward's face reddened and he looked down. I laughed.

"That can explain _SOOO_ much!" Jess was also laughing uncontrollably. Soon enough, we had Mike and Edward laughing along with us, and the entire café staring at us like we were lunatics. I had finished my food, so I phoned Charlie to tell him what I was up to…

**(Bella's phone conversation)**

"Hello?"

"Hi dad… I—"

"ISABELLA SWAN!! What have _you _been up to? You told me that you would be back before midnight and what do I get?"

"y—"

"I'll tell you, I get a HEART ATTACK!! I mean, do you even know what Renee is like when she finds out—"

"YOU PHONED RENEE!!"

"Well…DUH!! I just said that."

"What are you…some brain-damaged LUNATIC!! She goes _ballistic_ when you say something like 'oh, hey there Renee. Yeah, I have _no clue_ what happened to your daughter' You _never_ tell here if something bad happens DAD!!"

" Yeah, well I found out the whole 'she goes ballistic' part first-hand already by the way."

"Oh my god… well, I'm done with breakfast and all now so I'll be headed home. See ya in a few."

**(end of phone conversation)**

I hung up, and turned to see, three faces staring at me. (ha ha… that rhymes!)

"What?" I said.

"That was, an interesting conversation you had with your dad." Edward replied.

"HA! He's can be as slow as a sloth when it comes to Renee…actually…when it comes to _girls_ in general!" I chuckled.

"So, should we all head home now?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah. So, who's ridin' with who?" Jess implied.

"Well, Bella and I can take my car, while Mike…you and Jess take her car. Good?" Edward said to us all in turn.

"Yup!" we all agreed. And so, we all went to our…hee hee…designated vehicles for our _lovely_ car ride home…

* * *

**Okay, I guess that this chapter was **_**OK**_**. Anywho, please drop a "YAY" or a "NAY" plz. Criticism and Inspiration are welcome!!**


	4. Chapter Cuatro

Okay…so I was just going to torture yall and say that the car ride was uneventful…just to be mean since I left it a hangin' from there

_**Okay…**_**so I was just going to torture yall and say that the car ride was uneventful…just to be mean since I left it a hangin' from there. But, I decided to spazz it up with some humor and randomness. **

**QUESTION!! I wanted to change the adventure part of the genre to Humor, but will that, like, make everyone reset their favs, and wipe out my stats record!? Please tell me…ANYBODY!! I **_**need **_**to know!! okay, enough drama from the bean here**

_**I wanted to say that this chapter, and probably many others, is dedicated to the one and only artyfangirl316!! Also, a special thanks to: **_**la mia stella, lover of ALL books, Riley Manx, SugarSweetCutie, and 3141593, for reviewing, unlike **_**many**_** other people.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hawaiian pizza and twilight. FINE!! I don't freaking own EITHER of those. I do own this highlighter sitting on my desk though…BOO YAH!! OKAY!! GETTING ON WITH THE STORY NOW… :P**

_EDWARD'S POV_

I took Bella's hand and walked her out to my Volvo. While I was holding the door open for her, I glanced over to see Mike, who was walking with Jessica to her car, looking enviously at Bella. When I looked back, I saw that Bella too was looking at Mike. She looked at me and gave me a smile that was simply stunning. If I were human, I would have probably had to concentrate on breathing, but being a vampire, I simply stopped the fake breathing. Bella's eyes widened,

"Edward…why aren't you breathing?" she was concerned, but not freaking out…yet.

"I am Bella, but your beauty stunned me for a minute there," I replied. She blushed, suddenly becoming interested in her shoes. I closed the door and got in the drivers side. I pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back towards Forks.

"So, Bella, do you have any _deep dark secrets?_" I looked at her while emphasizing _deep dark secrets_ and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She giggled and blushed.

"Many, Edward," she replied mysteriously." You would not want to find out, for they are very," she leaned _very_ close to me and whispered in my ear _"shocking_". I was hyper-aware of our closeness, and if I had a heart it would be beating _fast_. She pulled back and gazed out the window. She began to look a little dizzy.

"Bella, BELLA! What's wrong?" I went into panic and pulled over. I got out, ran vampire speed to her door, opened it, picked her up, sat down and put her on my lap. **whoah…that was a LOT **"Shhhhh...Bella, it's alright now. Shhhh. Now, tell me what's wrong," I whispered in her ear.

"Motion sickness," she whispered back.

I turned on the radio, and _Show Me Tha Money _by _Petey Pablo _came on. I sang it to her, just for kicks, even though it was _totally _not my style.

Soon enough, I could hear Bella's fragile frame shaking with laughter. Finally, she couldn't take it any more, she burst out into a full split-your-sides laughter.

"It's…it's just…" She said between laughs. "Sooo…OOC!!" Tears were running down her face, and her face was red. At first, I just _sort of_ laughed, but soon, I also was laughing my 'heart' out. After about 15 minutes of this, our laughter died down.

Bella sighed. "We should get going…though I would prefer just sitting here on your lap for the rest of the day," she sighed again and put her head against my chest.

"Yeah," I muttered. I got out of the car, set her down and went over to the driver's side of the car. And so, I drove the rest of the way back to Bella's house, being sure that I wasn't going too fast for Bella's sake, whom had fallen asleep. When we arrived at her house, I carried Bella to the house bridal style, and rang the door bell with my nose. The door opened, and I nearly fell over laughing. There stood Charlie, whom (the scent told me) was very drunk. He had pick bows all in his hair, and was dressed in a ballet tutu. He had on make-up, and was smiling at me. He put both of his hands on either cheek and _squealed_:

"BELLA!! Dahling…you have arrrrived home! Me and my friends were just having a tea party!" He _pranced_ back into the living room, where (sure enough) there was a tea set and a tiny table with little chairs. Also, there were dressed up _BARBIES _sitting around the table. Charlie took 'his seat' at the table. I decided to speak up.

"Uh…Charlie?" _wow, what a great beginning Edward _I though to myself. "I will just take Bella up to her room now. We ate a lot and are really _really _full, so I apologize that we can't join your…erm…party." This was getting awkward _real _fast.

"Of course my dahling Edward. You may spend the night too if need be. Well…I shall see you. Good Bye!!" He went back to his little 'fiesta' while I took Bella up to my room. There was no _way _I was going to leave Bella in the house with only Charlie with her. I read his thoughts now…

_OMG!! I should…like…do this _all_ the time! It's just so spazztastic! OOOOOOH! It's soo cool looking. Like, when you put the chocolate sauce in the tea, it like…DOES SOMETHING!!_

Woah…this was starting to creep me, a _vampire_, out. I set down Bella on her bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I sighed. She was too good for me. I took the rocking chair out of the corner and put it in front of her door, which I locked.

_And so, he watched her til morning came…_


	5. Chapter Cinco Bella's Hand Dilemma

**IT IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER!!**

**runs through house with hands in air screaming. Returns to finish typing up the 14 written pages long chapter**

**Yes, for all ye respectful people who are reading this, I made this a **_**REALLY **_**long chapter. Well, as long as I could manage without losing my notebook and breaking down. So, I am **_**soooooo**_** sorry it took me so long. I hope that you all will love this chapter. LMAO!!**

_**I…do….not….own….Twilight…but…I…do…own….the…person…who….shall….appear…in…time……………..**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :P**_

* * *

_Bella POV_

I could feel someone's cold hand on my face. It was stroking me. Then, it suddenly went away.

"_Come back," _I mumbled. I heard a low chuckle. But then, there was a crashing sound outside of the room I was confined in. I shot straight up into a sitting position. I could see Edward. He was sitting on the corner of my bed. The door was closed. The crash came again, from the hallway.

"Edward," I said, slowly getting up. "What the heck is going on?" I was standing by the side of my bed now. I began to walk towards my door, but then Edward was suddenly in front of me. I shrieked, and tripped over my feet, trying to back away. I saw a white blur, and was suddenly hugged tightly against him. _Oookay… _I thought. _Somethin' weird is goin' on here._

"Look out there, Bella," Edward said. "You are really going to hurt yourself with your clumsiness one day."

"Ha! I already have," I replied, smiling. "Over the summer, I broke my arm in two places when I fell down a flight of stairs. Then, I also sprained my ankle, dropped a bowling ball on my left middle finger, dislocated my shoulder attempting to play tennis, and broke my thumb when I passed out because I smelled blood and fell on it." I looked at Edward and felt him tighten his arms around me. His face was a deathly pale color.

"You have gone through too much damage without me," he mumbled, thinking I couldn't hear him. "But now I am here," Then, he sighed. "If that's indeed a good thing." Another crash came from the hallway, startling me. Then, Charlie's drunken nasal voice could be heard:

"Ha ha ha! I 'm Rrrr-epun-zel! Whee! My hair is soo pertyful! OOH! Look! It's some shampoo!" Another crash. "Whoopsie daisies! Those are…" I heard him scream. "POISONOUS GOOGLIE TURDS!! NO! They're after me!" There was a thump and then, Charlie was running down the street in… A HOT PINK DRESS! He had a neon green tiara on his head and the dress was billowing behind him.

"Oh my god. Not again." I moaned, I tried to get out of Edward's arms, but he wouldn't let me go. "Edward, I need to go get him back and make him sober up some!" By now, I was struggling to get out of his grip. I suddenly stopped. I had a flashback, from when Jacob Black had told me the story of vampires.

"_Yeah, we have this treaty. They keep their side of it, we keep ours," he said._

"_So, are they here now?" I asked, I was captivated by his story. Maybe, I believed him._

"_Yep," he said, smiling slightly._

"_But…wait…who's we?" I was confused. Was he one of those who were on the other side of this 'treaty' thing?_

"_We," Jacob smiled, his frame suddenly shaking. "are the werewolves." As he said the last word, he morphed into a huge wolf. Amazingly, I didn't scream. Instead, I went up and scratched him behind his ears._

I slowly smiled. I looked at his arms. Perfect and very pale, or rather, too perfect and a vampire pale.

"Oooh," I said. "You had me fooled pretty well!" Confusion was on Edward's face, yet below that there was panic, fear and caution. That was all the proof that I needed.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "Since you can run, like, 1,00 times faster than me, can you go catch Charlie?" I smiled what I hope looked like a friendly smile, Edward was stunned. In his eyes, I could tell that he was calculating on how to respond. His decision?

"Actually, I think you shouldn't go after him not because of speed, but because you'll probably trip and fall, unlike me." He smiled, turned, unlocked the door and jogged out the house. I went to the window just in time to see him running at a human pace. I frowned. Maybe I was wrong. _Well, _I thought. _I'll just try to trick him into doing something that will prove he's a vampire. But how? _I began to pace. _Well, using a human won't work. But, _I stopped pacing. _What about sunlight? That's it! I would get Edward to step into the sun! _I looked outside. The clouds would soon be moving out of the sun's way. _I'll keep him until the sun's out! Then, press him into taking a walk with me. _I smiled, the plan already unfolding I my mind. Then, my concentration was broken by a nasal scream: "AHHHH! Put me down you lovesick fool!" It was Charlie. What a surprise. I ran down the stairs and saw Charlie asleep on the couch. Edward was leaning against the wall in front of me. He looked smug, and he wasn't out of breath.

_Clue #1 of Vampireness_

_Wasn't out of breath after going to get a runaway Charlie._

"Well, I'm impressed. That was pretty fast." I said. I looked over at Charlie, then back at Edward. I smiled, and started walking out the door. "Come on, its _just _not raining outside and I need to get out of the same house as him." I gestured at Charlie, snoring on the couch.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad." He followed me out the door.

We were walking through the forest, when I decided there had been enough silence.

"So," I started. "What do you like to do besides play piano?"

He gave me that crooked grin that made my knees go weak. "Question for a question?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, I like to spend time with you," he said. "Favorite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet, black and white version," I said, still blushing. "Favorite color?"

"Hmm.., before it was silver, hands down," He glanced at me, a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke. "But now it's a battle between silver and the color of your face when you blush." Of coarse, this caused me to… you guessed it, blush. Edward chuckled. "Alright," he said. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No," I smiled, my blush deepening slightly. "Happiest moment?"

He laughed. "When I saw that I wasn't going on a blind date with a prep. Instead, with you." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "What do you look for in a guy?"

I blushed to the extreme. "Well, uh… um… he… he has to be caring and… uh, good-looking. He has to also be…" I looked down, suddenly _very _interested in the dirt. "Never mind." I said.

Edward tilted my head upwards. He had a serious, determined look on his face. Yet, in his topaz eyes, there was… love?

"Isabella," he said, making my knees go weak. "You never need to be embarrassed around me. You shouldn't be afraid." In the end, he had begun to whisper. Yet, it was his eyes that were dazzling me that made me confess.

"Chivalry." I whispered. Edward grinned crookedly. Suddenly, Edward was getting…smaller.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. "Bella," he whispered. Then, I noticed I was sitting on the ground. Not only this, but Edward's muscular arms were around me. Yet, they were hard and cold.

_Clue #2 of Vampireness_

_Arms are oddly hard and cold_

"Yeah, Edward?" I said.

"You fell. Do you want to go home?" he said. Concern layered his voice.

"Well, let's see…" I jumped to my feet. Amazingly, I was stable. I smiled. "All good!"

Edward chuckled and stood up. Then, he looked up to see sunlight shining somewhat through the trees. I took my chance.

"I wanna go get a popsicle! Come on Eddie!" I laughed as I took his hand and began to skip home.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward looked extremely worried.

Still skipping, I turned to him, "Yeah?"

He was jogging beside me as he said, "Can we stay in the forest for a while longer?"

"Nope," I said, 'popping' the P. Right ahead, I could see the house. I gripped Edward's hand tighter. I turned to look at him, and suddenly felt very bad. He had somehow gotten even paler than before. He was also nervously running his free hand through his hair. I stopped skipping and sighed, turning to look at him. "Why can't you go in the sun Edward?" I asked, putting on my remarkably effective puppy dog eyes.

Edward stumbeled, still clutching my hand. I smirked, my eyes never failed me. And…wait. I looked down at my hand that was holding Edward's. It…_HURT!!_ I could hear myself whimper while wincing. I could see my fingers turning a slight purple, the blood having been cut off.

I winced again. "Edward," I whimpered. "It hurts!" I gasped as I heard a crack, falling to my knees. The pain was overwhelming. I screamed, causing Edward to come out of his daze.

"Bella!" He let go of my hand and kneeled beside me. I was holding back tears as he took a look at my hand.

"Oh my god," He whispered. "You need Carlisle." There were many emotions fighting on his face as he picked me up bridal style. I knew that vampires ran…_fast. _So, I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. Then, I could feel the air hitting me. I wanted to peek, but controlled the desire so I wouldn't get sick. Then, I could smell antiseptics. I was lain on a bed as I heard Carlisle came in. I peeked, and saw an upset, as great looking as Edward. _Well, _I thought, _they_ are _vampires._

Then, I slowly sank into darkness…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up to groaning in one of the chairs next to my bed. The pain in my hand hurt, yet not as intense as before. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. It was in a white cast. It had been signed, too. I saw a big smiley face drawn by Renee. Charlie had written 'Heal up now Bells.' Jessica, Angela and seven other people had also signed it. Now, I noticed music playing. It was _Lonely _by _Akon. _There was another groan from the chair, and a musical voice muttering "and it's drivin' me crazy, 'cause I'm so…"

"Oh my gosh… change the song already Edward! It doesn't do you any good wallowing in your guilt" a lovely voice said. Then, I saw a quirky little pixie skip in. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to appear asleep. _Nice, _I thought, _I am trying to fool two vampires. _Alice, the pixie I now recognized, came and kissed me on the forehead. Then, she went to a boombox… with a "for Bella" card on it. _Okay, some one got me a boombox. Well…okay. I'll just give it back once I stop trying, and succeeding, to fool some vampires._ Next, _Grillz _came on. I heard Edward get up and change the song back to _Lonely_.

"Hmph," that was Alice. Then, I heard a lot of clinking. _Run it _from _Chris Brown _came on. Edward, though, changed it back, yet, in the process, Alice smacked his hand and changed it back. I had to stifle a laugh. As Edward looked up at the ceiling and sighed, Alice turned to me and winked. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Then, nodded my head at Edward, asking if he knew he was awake…or at least trying to sorta ask her that question without saying anything. She shook her head no, and then skipped over to me as Edward began to fiddle with the boombox again. When Alice reached me, she lowly whispered:

"I can see the future, Edward isn't going to catch you. He is a mind reader by the way." I stiffened, but then she whispered, "But for some odd reason, he can't read your mind."

Then, she smiled as I returned to "sleeping" and skipped over to the boombox again as five other vampires entered the room and stood around my bed. _Oh wow, _I thought. _This is a _great_ idea Bella. Go ahead and fool seven vampires into thinking that you are asleep. Well, six since the all-seeing Alice knows already. I'm going to be caught, unlike what Alice told me…I just know it. _I heard a giggle from across the room. It was Alice. But, what was she laughing at? Probably some vision. I took a good look at the "people" gathered around me. There was Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. _Wait, _I thought. _How in the world do I know their names? Well…whatev! _I looked at each of them from underneath my eyelashes, making it still look like I was sleeping.

Rosalie had long, flowing red hair, she sorta matched her name. Roses are beautiful and so was Rosalie. The most popular rose is red, her hair is red. And no clue how I knew this, but her temper was dangerous to mess with, like the thorns on a rose.

Emmett bear. Well, not literally…but he had an innocent looking face, but was very muscular.

Jasper, he had wavy blonde hair that looked like it had some brown underneath it. Jasper looked a very respectful and nice person. He was built very much like Edward.

Carlisle, well I already told you about him.

And so, that leaves Esme. Esme was beautiful like any vampire, but she had a motherly touch to her features. She wasn't scary or daunting like you might expect a vampire to look like. Just then, they all turned to Edward. Each of them looking extremely angry. Rosalie began.

"So, _Edward…_ what were you thinking when you simply CRUSHED HER HAND!!" She wasn't exactly happy.

"Well, I just was dazed because..well…it sounds stupid." Edward replied, putting his head in his hands (he had sat down again.)

"SPIT IT OUT!!" Rosalie yelled. I didn't like the pressure on Edward so, when _Low _by _Flo rida_ came on, I jumped up and danced. Causing all faces to turn to me…

_Them baggy sweat pants,_

_And the Reeboks with the straps!_

Alice jumped up with me and we sang the chorus. All the while swingin' and jumpin' to the music. When it ended, We both jumped, hit the ceiling and high-fived.

"OOH YEAH!! GO BELLA!!" Alice yelled.

"YOU SURE DID BRING THAT ALICE!!" I laughed as _Maroon 5_'s _Harder to Breathe _came on. I sat down on by bead Indian-style with Alice doing the same in front of me. The rest of the Cullens had been shocked. Emmett was the first to recover.

"WHOAH!! THAT WAS AWESOME BELLA!! YOU TOO ALICE!!" Alice and I high-fived him and we all laughed. The rest of the cullens, excluding Edward, then recovered.

"Wow, not bad Bella!" Rosalie said.

"I'm impressed," Jasper said. "Edward said you were quite a klutz."

"I know," I sighed. " Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I mean," I laughed here. "I DON"T DANCE!!"

"Well, now you do!! We are going to be BFFs and every Friday we are _so _going to go out dancing. You too Rose!!" Alice said. "On second thought," Alice froze, I knew she was having a vision. Then, she looked at me, her eyes deviously sparkling. "WE'LL ALL GO!!" At this, everyone cheered and did high-fives. I laughed and turned to Carlisle.

"Can I go…" I stopped talking and looked down. Alice saved me as everyone else took pity on me.

"Come to our house Bella!!" She bounced up and down. "Charlie's going to be sleeping for three days. Carlisle can go over once or twice a day and make sure he eats and drinks while you stay at our house!" She winked at me and then said, in a German accent, "We vill nawt drink your blud." I burst out laughing as the rest of the Cullens looked at Alice in shock. She turned to them sweetly and said, "She already knew about us. She was trying to get some sort of proof that Edward was a vampire before she started assuming things." Everyone turned to me. I was wiping tears off my face as Carlisle said:

"Is this true Bella? Did you know our secret?" I nodded and told them about what had happened the day that Jacob Black phased right before my eyes, and my reaction.

"Wow," I heard Emmett whisper as I finished telling them what had happened. "You walked up to him and…scratched him behind his ears?" I nodded. He laughed, then ruffled my hair. "Little sister, you are CRAZY!" I smiled as he called me little sister. I had never felt so welcome and in place before.

"Well, Edward," Carlisle said, turning to him. "Seems like we can't blame you for blowing our cover, because we were obviously out-smarted by Bella."

Edward looked up at Carlisle and asked him something that he could only hear. All the other vampires were straining to hear what Edward was saying, but somehow I knew that he was asking to talk to me _alone_.

Carlisle nodded, turned and motioned for the others to follow him out. As Alice was walking out, she had a vision. Then, she glanced at me, raised her eyebrows and laughed. Suddenly, everyone had left the room except for Edward and I.

"Wow, so you knew?" he said, looking straight at me.

I nodded. "You know that I don't blame you for hurting my hand right?" Edward looked at me as if I had just escaped an asylum and _really _needed to be brought back.

"You…don't blame me?" I nodded, again.

"I was pressuring you into walking out of the forest and into the light. That wasn't right." I smiled weakly and leaned against the wall behind my bed. "I understand if you don't want to see me ever again." I saw a white blur, and suddenly I had been pulled into a cold hug with Edward.

"You aren't serious," He said, shaking his head. "It was _my _fault! I nearly crushed your hand! Making you unable to ever use it again!!"

I smiled and laughed. "Still, what I did wasn't right. I caused this whole fiasco to occur." Edward released me and sat in front of me. He held my right hand, which was the one in a cast. He traced his finger over all of the names. Then, I noticed he hadn't signed it, while all the other Cullens (I now saw) had. I mocked a gasp of shock. He looked up at me, panicking. "You didn't sign!! Oh no no no no…that is _not _acceptable Mister Cullen… find a marker…NOW!!" Edward smiled. Then, he ran vampire speed to a room next door to get a marker. When he got back .3 seconds later, he signed my cast. "Hurry up next time Cullen…or else I'll have to suspend you along with drop you another letter grade in my class of _Gym…Bella's way._" Edward let out a musical laugh.

"I apologize, Ms.Swan. Please don't suspend me!!" He said in mock panic.

"Well, I'll be nice this _one _time!" I replied. Then, we both began to laugh.

"I'm bad for you Bella, I am" Edward sighed, once our laughter had died down. "But, why didn't you scream and get away from Forks when you found out what I was?"

"Well," I said. "I've been through worse."

"Like?"

I laughed. "Weren't you listening when I told you that a werewolf phased right in front of me?" Just then, I heard a werewolf howl. _Haha, _I thought. _Sounds like Jacob. _What I heard next turned my world upside down. For, following the howl of a werewolf was a roar, not vampire nor werewolf made that sound either…

**OKAY!! EVERYBODY...GUESS WHAT IT IS!!**

_WINNER GETS AN HONOURABLE MENTION :P_


End file.
